Ipod Challenge
by lostinthepages
Summary: Short drabbles prompted by random songs on my Ipod.
1. Chapter 1

**_I Don't own The Mortal Instruments or the AWESOME characters!!!_**

Decent Into Mystery: Danny Elfman

_What am I doing? What am I doing?_

_Something for yourself for once, How is that a bad thing???_

_How is this for myself? _

_You know how. Or would you like me to paint a picture for you?_

_Oh shut up!_

Alec debated with himself all the way there. He couldn't seem to come up with a reason for where he was going. Nor could he come up with a reason for his feet moving at such a determined pace. He was more than just a little surprised when he stopped at the stoop of the building after what felt like just a few minutes. Before he could chicken out and make his long walk a total waist he reached his hand up and pressed the buzzer holding his breath while waiting for a response. After a few very long seconds he heard the velvety voice ring through the intercom.

"Magnus Bane, how can I be of service?"

"Hi. It's Alec."

"Alec darling, what a wonderful surprise." Alec couldn't help but blush at that. Even though he couldn't actually see the glittery warlock it wasn't at all difficult to picture the sly, yet sexy grin that would be plastered on his face.

"You did invite me." Alec responded rather nervously.

"Yes. But I didn't actually expect you to come."

"Well I did."

"Yes you did. Come on up. We can have much more fun face to face rather than face to buzzer." Blushing bright as a tomato at Magnus's silky reply Alec opened the door and headed up to the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Giving Him Something He Can Feel: En Vogue

Magnus didn't know what to expect when he walked into his semi dark apartment but he sure wasn't expecting to find Alec Lightwood standing next to a candlelit table set for two. As Magnus stood in stunned silence unable to take his eyes from the romantic setting, Alec walked over and began to help him take his coat off. Once Magnus's coat was off and put away, Alec started to guide him over to the table. Only after Magnus was seated did Alec finally speak up, "I wanted to surprise you, do you like it?"

That's when Magnus noticed the bright blush on his boyfriends face and realized his constant silence must be making him incredibly nervous. "Of course I like it. I love it." At his words Alec began to beam, clearly pleased by the warlock's satisfaction. "And I'm definitely surprised. What brought this on anyway?" Magnus continued.

"Well you're always doing these kind of things for me and so I thought it was about time I did something for you." Alec replied.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I can be romantic too. Even if the planning did take a little help from Izzy and Clary" said Alec with a shy grin on his face.

"Well I hope Izzy didn't help with the cooking too" Magnus responded with a soft chuckle.

"No. I did that all by myself, believe it or not."

"Oh? Well then I can't wait to dig in."

"No need to" Alec said as he reached over and removed the tin covering Magnus's plate. Magnus seemed slightly surprised to find such a gourmet selection in front of him. "I hope you like it."

Magnus smiled at him and replied in a soft voice, "It looks delicious, I'm sure I'll love it." That brought the beaming smile back to the shadowhunter's face. He watched intently as Magnus picked up his fork and took his first bite. His face gave away nothing making Alec a little nervous. It just got worse and worse as the warlock continued to eat in silence until finally Alec spoke up hesitantly, "Well? What do you think of it?

"Just as I expected, it's wonderful."

"Good. I'm glad you like it" Alec let out on a sigh as he picked up his own fork and began to eat.

After a few minutes of eating in comfortable silence Magnus asked, "So what's for dessert?"

Alec's head popped up and he started to stutter out, "well umm… I didn't really think to… umm." He cut off at the sly smile starting to spread across the warlocks face.

"Good. We'll have to improvise." Alec couldn't help the big grin and bright blush that covered his face at Magnus's seductive tone.

"Yes. I guess we will." After Alec's words both the shadowhunter and the warlock finished their food rather quickly and then ran into the bedroom laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Mad: Neyo _(Texting Conversation)_

**Magnus: **I miss u.

**Alec: **I thought u hated me.

**Magnus: **Of course not I was just mad.

**Alec: **Is that an apology?

**Magnus: **I'm sorry 4 getting mad, but not 4 what I said.

**Alec: **It's my job Magnus. I can't stop fighting just cuz it makes u worry.

**Magnus: **But u can b more careful.

**Alec: **I was being careful.

**Magnus: **Careful is not throwing yourself in front of a demon.

**Alec: **Jace didn't c it coming, it would have killed him.

**Magnus: **Better him than u!

**Alec: **He's my best friend, brother, and parabatai. I had to help him.

**Magnus: **By risking your own life.

**Alec: **I survived didn't I?

**Magnus: **Cuz I stepped in.

**Alec: **Exactly. I knew you were there to save me. I trusted u.

**Magnus: **I don't wanna lose u.

**Alec: **You're not gonna.

**Magnus: **U can't promise that.

**Alec: **I know. But I can't stop fighting either.

**Magnus: **And I'm not asking u 2. I'm just asking u 2 b more careful and stop risking your life 4 Jace.

**Alec: **I'll work on it.

**Magnus: **Thank u.

**Alec: **You're welcome. I love u.

**Magnus: **I love u 2.

**Alec: **I miss u. I can't sleep without u.

**Magnus: **Neither can I. So come home.

**Alec: **I'm already here, come let me in.


End file.
